Winner Takes All
by nolabell66
Summary: Opal has worked with The Shield since day one. On the night they are dis banded, a deal is made. The night each member wins the world title, they also win her.


June 2, 2014

Seth undid his vest, he looked around the room. Roman sat in a folding chair backward, his back showing the earlier attack. Dean stood undoing his wrist tape. "Lord," her voice made them come out of their thoughts. "You made it look good."

"Thanks," Seth gave a weak smile.

"I tried," she looked at Dean.

"We know, Opal," Dean shrugged.

"You ok," Opal asked Roman. He gave a head nod. She had waited to come see them. And knew she was the only one they would let in.

Opal had worked for WWE since she was nineteen. She started delivering mail, answering phones. With a lot work and sacrifice she had moved up to creative. She worked to develop characters. She watched each person saw their strength. What would come natural, what people would believe. The thing that made people wonder where the character stopped and the person started. The day she watched Seth, Dean and Roman together she knew it was gold. They each had a strength and were amazing when they worked together. That magic radiated into the crowd. People related to them, loved to see them together. Whatever if you have a good or the bad guys.

Opal pushed to create The Shield, worked with them, helped them grow. But the powers that be had decided it was time to disband them. As all great groups there would be a betrayal. Opal felt it was to early. Seth and Dean had strength on a mic. They had a flow, it was quick and smooth. Roman hesitated, it was clear he was following a script. She watched them grow, she just wanted to give Roman more time. In ways they had all grown to depend on each other.

Opal had been told the week before of the plan. Each already had plans for where their characters would go. This was a business that changed all the time. She had learned that early on. It was also made very clear that once theses plans were set, they were set. She didn't want to admit it hurt to see them taking apart. She felt a bond with them. There was plenty of late night talks. She had even traveled with them. From time to time there was playful flirting.

"You want someone to look at your back," Opal asked Roman.

"Hell, baby girl you know it takes more than a chair to break me," Roman smirked.

"So everyone got their travel," Opal asked, she felt the need to keep talking. A couple times that even she had to fight through tears.

"Guess we will have to get your shit together," Dean joked.

"Yes yes you are grown up now, my little birds are leaving the nest," Opal joked.

"I never saw you as a mom," Seth laughed, "more like a democratic."

"Really," Opal crossed her arms.

"You would look hot in black leather, highs a wipe," Seth joked.

"You know Dean's got mommy issues," Roman laughed.

"Fuck you," Dean through his towel toward Roman.

"Oh you know you have twisted fantasy about her," Seth joked.

"Oh really," Opal made her way toward Dean, "so what nasty thoughts you got going on his this head of ours about me?" Dean smirked wrapping his arm around her wrist pulling her close. Opal put her hands out bracing herself against his chest.

"Why don't you come back to my room," Dean said looking at her lips, licking his own.

"Our room," Roman spoke up.

"I bet I could handle both of you," Opal said looking over her shoulder, giving him a wink.

"Oooh," Seth laughed.

"You can have the leftovers," Dean eyes roamed down Opal.

"Sloppy seconds," Roman laughed.

"Hell none of you could handle me," Opal push her away from Dean. She could feel Seth's eyes watching her.

"Ok," he spoke up, "let makes a little deal." He walked toward her, a smirk came to his face. He stopped in front of her, "if and when we become world champion, not only do we get the belt. We get you," Opal puckered her lips. No one said anything. Her hands went to her hips and her head tilted. "For the night, to celebrate with."

"Alright," she gave a nod. There had been jokes and flirting but this she could tell he was serious.

"Fuck yeah," Dean grinned rubbing his chin.

"Well, than," Roman stood, all three man surrounded Opal. She hoped they couldn't see she was starting to sweat. She knew they would never hurt her. Never do anything she didn't want. But being surrounded by them was intimidating. "We have a deal," all three put their fist in, slowly Opal joined.

"We have a deal."

March 29, 2015

Seth settle in the plane seat, "we will be taking off in ten minutes," a young lady informed him. Seth smiled and nodded. He was taking the company jet to New York to do The Today Show. He looked over at the gold and gem clad belt. He picked it up, let his finger trace over the lettering. It still wasn't real. After his match with Randy he was told there had been a change. Tonight at Wrestlemania thirty one he would cash in his Money and the Bank briefcase. It would be a first. And while he had worked hard for this it came with a sting. This was supposed to have been Roman's night. This time had been so weird. His career was amazing it had taking him places he could never imagine. Met and worked with people he idolized. But this didn't feel like he thought it would. He was sitting alone on a plane, not surrounded by friends and family. "Congratulations," a Champagne fluke was sat in front of him. He looked up, see Opal standing. She wore a smile but her eyes told another story. He saw her with Roman's family. He also saw the look of anger on her face as she walked past him, leaving the room he was about to walk into.

Seth took the fluke, "cheers," Opal raised her glass. "You won first." She slide next to him, "champ."

"Yeah," Seth was shocked how shaky his voice was. He should be thrilled, he was champion and had a beautiful girl next to him. Opal stood settling on Seth's lap.

"You ok," she knew the answer before he answered. This night had been emotional and crazy. Seth wrapped his arms around her, she pulled his head to her chest. Her finger worked his hair loose, she felt his body shake with sobs. She rested her head on top of his. "Hey," she whispered. She lifted his face up to her, wiping his tears. "Long day," she smiled. Seth nodded. He came across as cocky and self assured. But Opal knew better. Yes he was talented, maybe one of the most talented in decades. He can run his mouth and drive her crazy. But she saw him when the camera was off. She listen to his doubt, and worries. And how grateful he was for Dean and Roman. It was very sceary making it in our own.

"Oh man," Seth breathed out. "How did you get on here?"

"I have my ways," Opal smiled her hands rested on his shoulders. His hands rested on her hips.

"How mad is Roman," he wouldn't look at her as he asked.

"He is not mad, disappointed," Opal answered, "don't worry, he knows this business."

"I saw him with his daughter," Seth said.

"He will be fine," Opal irrupted him. "Seth this is your time. All you worked for, has come to this."

"But Roman worked hard and," Seth was afraid tears would come again.

"He did, but it is just not his time. I don't like how it was done but," Opal took a deep breathe. She had been furious, it was last minute. Everyone was blind sided. But it was the right choice, and sometimes that meant someone got hurt. "It could have been anyone, they picked you. You are ready and you know that." Opal smiled, "enjoy this, take it. Cause trust me it will end, and sooner than you ever thought."

"You are right," Seth knew she was. "Are theses real," Seth set back looking at Opals chest.

"Yeah," Opal laughed, "A deal is a deal," she stood, her hand moved to pull her top off.

"Wait," Seth stopped her, "can we just hang out. I mean I miss that. Things are about to get crazy and" he stopped. He had no idea what the next day's would bring. But Opal was right he needed to enjoy it. This is what he worked for what he dreamed about. But things would change, there would be more expected from him. All eyes on him, and everyone would be bucking for his spot.

"Whatever you want," Opal winked, "I am ours for the night."

December 15,2015

"Hey man, thanks," Roman yelled down the hotel hallway. He slid his key, once inside the door. Roman closed his eyes letting his head rest against the wall. He blinked a few times, noticing a light coming from the bed. He walked the small hall coming around the corner, he saw a Opal sitting in bed. She had the bedside lamp on, with a champagne fluke in hand. "Never thought I would see the day Philadelphia chatting you deserve it, too Roman Reigns." Roman gave a chuckle. His time solo had not gone as planned. For whatever reason the WWE universe was not warming up to him. He had won the royal rumble in the same arena and been booed out of the building. People all said the same thing he was being shoved down their throats. He was Vince's golden boy.

Then came his first Wrestlemania, he would become champion beat the beast. And within a hour of reaching his dream, it was taken away. What followed were highs and lows. Two steps forward and three back. Than Seth got hurt, and wouldn't be back for almost a year. And Roman found himself winning the world title, and the same arena that booed him now cheering for him.

"How did you get in here," Roman asked sliding on to the bed next to her. She handed him the fluke.

"You do deserve it," Opal raised hers. They both empty their fluke in one gulp. "So how does it feel?"

"Weird unreal," Roman raised an eyebrow. "Like I am the understudy."

"Why do you say that," Opal chuckled, she laid herself out on the bed.

"You know I wouldn't have this if Seth was here." Roman shook his head. When the notice came that Seth was out everyone perked up. It was their time to shine. But Roman was raised to the top. He knew his doubters would say this was only because Seth was out. Not that he had worked in and out of the ring to be better. That he walked out every night even if he was booed and gave his all. No, they would think his last name got him that belt.

"So," Opal looked up at him. Roman was the only married out of the group. Opal admired the family man he was. She had watched may fall to temptation. Roman never did, he would smile, take a picture, give a hug. But he ever left without his wedding ring.

That is why it was shocking to Opal when Roman agree to this. Most of the guys had wives girlfriends, but right or wrong a lot wondered. But Opal could say Roman never did. He was proud of his family, and wouldn't do anything to ruin it. "You guys have fun celebrating," Opal asked.

"Yeah," Roman laughed, "Dean ended up on a table singing."

"Why does he think he can sing," Opal rolled over on her stomach. Roman's eyes wondered down her body, watching her legs fold up crossings the her ankles.

"He's drunk," Roman answered. Opal grinned noticing Roman looking her over.

"You get your plates put in," Opal asked.

"Oh yeah," Roman pulled himself off the bed. Opal flipped over sitting up. Roman laid the belt out in front of them.

"Oh,"she smiled, "I am so proud of you. You have come so far." Roman wasn't one for praise. His best was never his best , there was always more. He could always do better. "You call your mom?"

"Second, after," Roman didn't finish.

"JoJo have a good birthday," Opal asked.

"I guess," Roman shrugged.

"I know it is hard," Opal had watched for years man and woman have to be wives and parents from a far. Birthday and holiday had be celebrated on days off, and inbetween the craziness. "But I bet she is really excited." Roman nodded. "Roman," Opal moved closer to him, "you can do this."

"It just going to get crazier, I thought I would feel different."

"Yes it will," Opal agreed, "but you can handle it. You have the support to handle it. You are a great man."

"Yeah," Roman chuckled, "I just don't know if I can have it all. It feels like I can't keep all the balls up."

"You don't have to," Opal brought her hand to the side of his face. "No one will let you fall." Roman smiled. "Why don't you call home," Opal moved to the end of the bed, "I am going to grab a shower."

"Ok," Roman looked for his phone.

"And order me a burger and fries," Opal called as she made her way to the bathroom. Roman laughed holding his phone.

"Hey babe you still up," he settled into the bed, "yeah, what time she finally go to bed?" Opal stopped smiling listening.

June 19, 2016

Dean smiled seeing the two champagne flukes sitting on the bench, "classy," he laughed.

"Only the best," Opal appeared, "being you are champ now." Of all of the three, Opal was proudest of Dean. He never complained, just worked hard. She felt this night was long past due.

Dean life wasn't easy, and he didn't dwell or share it with many. But Opal saw it, it showed in his eyes. It as almost as if he accepted disappointment. If somewhere in there he didn't think he was good enough. Opal often wonder what would have become of him had he not found wrestling.

"So you think you will go Raw or Smackdown," Opal asked. The company had decided to do a brand split. It carried pros and cons. While she was aware of who would go where she kept it a secret.

"Don't know," Dean shrugged, "Seth and Roman will go to Raw."

"Yeah but you are the champ so," Opal raised her fluke.

"You know anyway," Dean stepped closer to her. He pulled her to him.

"But I'll never tell," Opal winked. Dean knew she wouldn't, she was beautiful, smart, sexy as hell but always when it came to work she was a professional. "I know you are wondering where a certain announcer is going." She laughed noticing his cheek turning red, "why Dean Ambrose are you blushing?"

"No," he grabbed his fluke emptying it.

"Right," Opal sat down, gently pulling Dean with her. She noticed how Dean looked at Renee. It was clear from both there was something there. Dean had quite the reputation. He worked hard and partied harder. Girls were something pass time. Opal had seen too many disappointed faces when they were handed cab fare the next morning. "I am not wrong, am I?" Dean looked away.

He did like Renee, even though they had only spent a few times together. She made him feel calm, for him it was rare. People made him nervous, he was trying to find ways to avoid them. But with Renee he wanted to spend time with her. She made him laugh. She seemed care free like him, and normal. Normal was something Dean never had. "She is not seeing anyone," Opal crossed her legs.

"I know," Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"So why I am I here and she is not?"

"You were a sure thing," Dean answered. Most would be insulted, but Opal knew Dean well enough to not be.

"I am sure Renee would go out with you."

"Maybe," Dean shrugged.

"You try asking," Opal asked. Opal knew there had to be something there more than Dean looking for a chase. There was not much he didn't go after if he wanted it. He may have wanted Renee but he also didn't want to miss this up.

"I am not good at that shit," Dean huffed.

"I think you should try. You know what I love about you?"

"Oh do tell," Dean laughed.

"You hide nothing, you are what you are. Yet I don't think many people know you. You might act like you don't care but you do. I know you would go to hell and back for the people you do care about," Opal smiled. She knew how small he kept his circle. She considered herself lucky to be in it. "You are loyal beyond words."

"And," Dean tossed his hands up. Opal leaned in close to his face.

"These are things that make a great boyfriend." Dean hung his head smiling.

"Hey the bet was I get you for a night," Dean stood.

"It was," Opal didn't move waiting for him to make a move. "So what do you want to do?" A evil smirk came across Dean's face.

"Oh," a voice made them both turn their head. "Sorry Opal I didn't know you were still here."

"Hi Renee, funny we were just talking about you." Opal stood, she looked back at Dean.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to Dean ," Renee pointed toward him.

"Well," Opal turned to Dean, "next time." She reached out hugging Dean.

"You did this," Dean whispered.

"Actually no," Opal stood back. Dean studied her face, seeing she wasn't lying. "But I think this is a better win." Opal stood gathering the champagne flukes.

"Have a good night."

July 8, 2017

Seth looked up from his phone seeing Roman come toward him. "You get this," Roman asked holding his phone. Seth nodded, "wonder if Dean read it?"

"He said he did," Seth answered. He looked back at his phone.

Dean, Roman and Seth.

I am sending you this before the company makes the announcement. I am leaving the WWE. I am moving on. It is nothing anyone did or didn't do, it is just time. I did want you all to know that working with the three of you was an honor. Out of all I did at that company you were my favorite. You made me remember why I loved working here and loved wrestling. Know I love and will miss you. That is why I couldn't do this in person. I hate goodbyes.

"Wonder where she is going," Seth asked. Roman shrugged.

"I am going to miss the hell out of her."

"Yeah she was great," Seth agreed.

October 9, 2017

Roman opened the door to the dressing room. Tonight would be one of the biggest nights for him. No it wasn't Wrestlemania, or Summerslam, or a shoot at the title. He again got to stand with two of his best friends in a ring again. "I can't believe we got our own dressing room," Seth called out, walking in behind Roman.

"Living large baby," Dean shouted.

"Oh man," Roman stopped looking at the table. All three walked toward it, in front of them set three champagne flukes.

"You think," Seth asked.

"Did she," Dean asked, no one had gone into any details about their night with Opal.

"Don't know," Roman held his up, "but here's to tonight, and Opal, wherever she is."

The three man walking to back stage ready to take their place. As they came close they saw a figure standing, "Opal," Seth called. She walked toward them.

"Well hello there," she smiled, "I guess we are doing vest next week?"

"Hey," Roman hugged her.

"I believe," Opal hugged Dean, "this place has magic," she hugged Seth. "This is where you made your debut as The Shield. This is also where The Shield came apart, and tonight," she stopped smiling holding her hands together.

"I can't believe you are here," Dean said. They all missed her. People came and went but some made a huge impact. They all felt they owned her for everything she had done for them, in and out of the ring.

"I still got some pull here," she winked.

They could hear the announcer and Miz's music, "Roman someone yelled," Roman took a deep breathe walking to the curtain. Opal laughed watching Seth bite his nails, and Dean bounce around.

"Ok," Opal smiled, "go on they have been waiting a long time for this."

As expected the cheer exploded when The Shield stood in the ring together. Opal was right, there was something magical there. It seemed everything was as it should be.

Dean, Seth and Roman changed into their new Shield shirts. "They didn't go with hounds," Dean looked down at his shirt.

"Dean no," Roman answered, "they told us, it was the first with our logos."

"But we are the hounds of justice," Dean said.

"You are not starting with the ten minutes promos of how we are here to bring justice to the unjust, and we won't stop till," Seth went on.

"Please don't," Roman laughed.

"Opal liked them" Dean huffed.

"No she didn't," Seth laughed again.

"I am glad she was here, made it seem right," Roman smiled.

"Yeah," Seth and Dean nodded.

"I haven't seen her since I won the world title," Dean remembered.

"Yes your last conquest before becoming a married man," a Roman hit him in the arm.

"Poor Dean," Seth sprayed his hair, "came in third. And you all said I would get sloppy seconds." They laughed and then fall quite.

"Let's go," someone called for them.

They stood waiting to walk out one more time tonight. "I didn't sleep with her," Dean blurred out.

"Hun," Roman looked at Dean.

"I didn't, I wanted to but, it was when I first starting talking to Renee and," Dean rambled.

"I didn't either," Roman confused, "winning the title, it was my kids birthday." Both Dean and Roman looked at Seth, he only shook his head.

"I ended up crying to her."

"Like crying, crying," Dean asked. Seth shook his head.

"That fucking sad," Roman laughed.

"Sorry, I was emotional," Seth slapped Roman's arm, "I saw you, you were crying to. And I was upset I had to beat you and, oh you know what," Seth straightened his shirt. "At least I cried on her chest."

"Ok," Dean rolled his neck side to side, "you got more than me."

"She is something else," Roman laughed. It became clear that she had never intended to sleep with any of them, that was what they had interpreted it as. She just wanted time with them on the biggest night of their career. She had help bring them too it, and she simply wanted to share it with them.

"Oh and Dean," Seth smirked, "they are real."

"I knew it," Dean punched his first into his head.

"Sierra,Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, The Shield,"


End file.
